Field
Embodiments of this disclosure relate to assemblies, systems, and methods for deploying fiber optic cable to a fiber optic device.
Background
Due to the high demand for telecommunication services, fiber optic networks are becoming more popular worldwide. To build fiber optic networks, a service provider installs multiple fiber optic cables, which can require multiple fiber distribution terminals that optically couple the fibers of fiber optic cables. Fiber distribution terminals can provide multiple access points to a fiber optic network, which is useful when providing network access to a plurality of separate units in multiple-unit buildings such as apartments, condominiums, businesses, and the like.
A plurality of end-user separate units can include an end-user fiber optic device such as optical node terminals, Ethernet routers, desktop computers, laptops and/or presentation screens and the like. Each end-user fiber optic device can be located at different locations within each separate subscriber unit. Thus, the length and orientation of each fiber optic cable running to the end-user fiber optic device varies from one subscriber end-user device to another subscriber end-user device. So for each installation, the installer must cut the fiber optic cable to a specific length and then fix a connection between the subscriber end-user device and a network terminal. Moreover, each subscriber end-user device has specific adapter ports that require a specific connector installed at the fiber optic cable. So each time the installer must configure specific connectors that are adapted to optically couple with the specific adapter ports of the subscriber end-user device.
Typically, the network installer performs these tasks at the installation site as required by the particular network terminal and subscriber devices. This increases the burden of the installer to carry the necessary adapters, connectors, optical fiber cables, and fiber distribution terminals as well as various installation tools. This is also time consuming and requires specific skills such as splicing of the optical fiber cables, and configuring the specific connectors to each optical fiber.
Accordingly, there is a need for fiber optic cable deployment assemblies and systems that can be easily installed to connect a subscriber end-user device to a network.